This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project focuses on children born preterm with cerebral palsy. The aim of this study is to investigate: (1) variations in cerebral WM injury across motor and sensory tracts and (2) relationships between specific WM abnormalities and associated motor and sensory function. The following hypotheses will be tested: 1. Upon Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI), there will be variation across tracts-sensory, motor, and mixed- in WM injury not detected by conventional anatomical imaging techniques. To test this hypothesis, we will quantify WM injury using volumetric analysis of brain MRI data, identify and grade the severity of WM injury in 25 tracts using DTI data and compare measures of WM injury obtained using MRI and DTI techniques. We will also classify the global distribution of WM injury within sensory and motor pathways. 2. Specific WM tract abnormalities will correlate with standardized motor and sensory test outcomes in children with cerebral palsy born preterm. Specific WM structure injury identified via conventional volumetric studies and DTI imaging classification will be correlated with standardized assessments of associated motor (strength, spasticity and dystonia) and sensory (vibration threshold) function.